We Have Time
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: Matt Korklan can't understand what's gotten into his girlfriend, Calla Pearson. She's become so distant towards him that he's starting to think that their new relationship is already dead in the water. But that might not be the case after all. Evan Bourne/OC, please review!


**Hey, guys! So, I wrote this oneshot kinda on a whim after listening to the song that inspired it- _We Have Time_ by Sabrina Claudio. Honestly, her songs give me tons of writing inspiration for steamy(ish) oneshot songfics. As for the pairing...I just really wanted an excuse to finally write Evan Bourne/Matt Sydal. ****This fanfic takes place in 2011, while Sydal was still signed to WWE.**

 **If this oneshot is well received, I may try and post more if I can. I can't take requests right now, though; I'm just gonna write whatever with any couples I wish. It just gives me less pressure to get these oneshots out regularly.**

 **I own nothing related to WWE, or the song that inspired this oneshot songfic.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Calla Pearson felt someone following close behind as she sauntered up the ramp to gorilla. It was her off-screen boyfriend of roughly four months, Matt Korklan, who had been her tag-team partner only moments ago. They'd managed to pick up the win after Calla hit the _Jersey DDT_ — a facebreaker DDT— to pin Nattie Neidhart for the three count. The match had been well received by the crowd between Matt's high flying style and Calla's cocky yet fun in-ring persona. She was smiling during most of their match, but that smile died when the couple made it to gorilla. Her character's over-the-top personality disappeared, and was soon replaced by a quiet, serious demeanour that was made evident by her pursed lips and downcast light blue eyes.

"Calla?"

Snapping out of a daze, Calla blinked hard to gather her surroundings. They were exiting gorilla when Matt had spoken up. She looked over to see his concerned gaze.

"I'm fine," she insisted with a weak grin. She rubbed her left shoulder, which was throbbing slightly thanks to her match. Matt's hand grazed over the fair skin for a moment before he kissed it.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine."

By now, the couple were out of gorilla and had strolled into a secluded side room a few feet from the locker rooms. Calla fiddled with the fabric of her dark purple ring gear as her eyes wandered around the ground. A familiar hand began to play with strands of her light blonde wavy hair, so she looked back up. She smiled at Matt's ecstatic grin, but it faded when he pulled her in for a deep kiss. She managed to stop him right when their lips were about to connect.

"Matt, we're at work— please contain yourself."

His grin faded in a moment. "No one can see us, babe. I was hoping we could have a little fun."

Calla grabbed his hands and shoved them off her cheeks. "Don't even _think_ about it."

"What?...Oh, that. I wasn't gonna suggest sex," Matt said. "I would never risk it, you know."

"I didn't know," Calla snapped. She paused to bite her lip. "Sorry, but…you really need to keep yourself under control when we're at work."

Matt sighed. "I'm sorry, babe. I'm just trying to get you to relax 'cause you seen so distant these days."

 _So he_ has _noticed_ , Calla thought. He hadn't mentioned the recent shift in her demeanour, so she had thought that it'd gone over his head entirely. Clearly, she'd been wrong. But she swallowed hard as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I'll explain myself once the show's over," she blurted in a rushed voice. "The last thing I want is to talk about this at work. I hope you understand."

"Of course," Matt replied. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Calla nodded. "See you later."

The pair exited to head off in different directions. Matt exhaled loudly once inside the Superstars' locker room. The sound caught the attention of Mike Mizanin, another WWE Superstar and a good friend of Matt's. He frowned as his co-worker began going through his duffel bag.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy after winning that match," he remarked. "You did really well, by the way."

"Oh, thanks," Matt chuckled in a half-hearted manner. "It's not about the match— it's about Calla. I'm sure you don't wanna hear about that bullshit."

Mike shrugged. "If you need to vent, then vent. I don't mind listening."

Matt eyed his friend carefully, but decided to confide in him anyways. He needed to voice his pent-up frustrations before they boiled over and made him say something to Calla that he'd come to regret. He sat down and sighed yet again.

"I don't know why, but Calla's been acting so guarded since we started dating. It's weird 'cause _she_ was the one who wanted to begin a relationship. I was so happy when that happened because I've liked her for almost a year before that. But it's like the minute we began dating, she became a completely different person. She acts happy for the most part, but acts kinda standoffish when we're alone."

"Oh, wow," Mike remarked with furrowed eyebrows. "Have you asked why?"

"I've asked her many times what's wrong," Matt answered, "but she always says she's fine. I know she's lying, but I don't want to start a fight."

"Then maybe she's telling the truth; nothing's wrong, but she's just a quiet person. She's always seemed like a quiet person from what I've seen. I don't know her that well, but that's just what I've seen."

"You're not wrong, but she can be bubbly and happy. I've seen it myself, but not in a long time. I'm worried that she's changed her mind about us and just won't tell me."

Mike scoffed at the suggestion. "I highly doubt that. Yeah, something's not right…but I don't think that's it."

"Okay, you make a good point," Matt noted. He ran his hands over his face. "I need to get an answer one and for all. I'm sick of not knowing."

"Yeah, you need to get to the bottom of it," Mike said. "I'm sure things will work out between you two."

"I hope so," Matt replied, "because something needs to change. Thanks for letting me vent, Mike. I owe you one."

"No problem, man. I'll see you around, alright?"

"Sure, see ya."

Mike promptly left the locker room, allowing Matt to finally shower and freshen up after his match. He felt like maybe he knew what was going on in Calla's head, yet he wasn't about to make any assumptions. He needed to get her to explain herself so that he could find out the truth.

 _Calla just needs to be willing to come clean_ , he thought as he stepped under the hot water coming from the shower head.

* * *

With the _Smackdown_ taping finally over, Calla and Matt left the stadium and headed up to their hotel room. Neither spoke about their past exchange, choosing instead to remain silent from their drive until Matt sat on the bed. He watched Calla unpack her things and get herself organized for the next day for several minutes before she noticed him watching her every move. That was his cue to speak up.

"I really need to talk to you."

Calla briefly looked at the ground, but went back to looking at Matt a moment later. She walked over and sat beside him on the bed, noting that he didn't seem interested in making a move on her. Rather, he seemed more serious than he'd been during their last conversation. He wasn't smiling like he had been after their match; instead, he wore concern on his features as he watched her situate herself beside him.

"I know you said you'd explain yourself, but I really need to explain _my_ side of things, just so you understand where I'm coming from."

"That's fine," Calla said. "I was hoping to hear what you said to say."

Matt scratched his head while biting the inside of his left cheek. "Calla, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable after our match. I was just trying to find some way to get closer 'cause you seem so distant anymore. Actually, it's been like that since we've started dating, and I don't understand why. I care a lot for you, you know? I was so happy when I found out that we felt the same way about each other…and I thought you were, too. But now…now I'm not so sure."

Throughout his explanation, Calla found it hard to maintain eye contact. She wanted nothing more than to look away out of pure shame for how she'd been making him feel all this time. She didn't think her words or actions had impacted him so severely, but the consequences of pushing him away were now clearer than ever before. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost missed the last of his rambling thoughts.

"If you don't think it's working out…than please tell me," he added. "I just need you be honest with me, please. That's all I want."

"And you deserve that," Calla piped up. "I'm sorry that what I've said or done made you think that I don't care about you 'cause that's simply not true. Honest to God, I care so much about you. That's why I told you how I felt all those months ago— because I couldn't think of you as just a friend anymore. You've made me so happy since we became a couple."

"Then why have you had your guard up?" Matt blurted. Realizing the suddenness of his outburst had startled the both of them, he nodded apologetically before Calla carried on talking.

"It's just…how do I word this…I feel as though you're trying to rush things with me. I don't know if you think that's what I want or not, but it's the reason I feel like I need to be so guarded. You've tried to sleep with me a few times— not just after our match tonight— and even joked once about moving in together. I'd like to think you were kidding, but I honestly can't tell. But all of that is why I've been so distant; because I'm trying to stop you from rushing things."

Calla paused to see if Matt wanted to chime in, but he seemed too stunned to speak. So, she resumed her explanation right where she'd left off.

"Look…when I said that you've made me happy, I meant it. I'm happy with where our relationship is right now 'cause we're having fun and not trying to take things too seriously. I guess what I'm trying to say is…I want us to take things slower, if you don't mind. I think it'd be better for the both of us. If you don't agree…then I don't know what to say."

Having finally finished explaining herself, Calla sat back and watched Matt trying to make sense of it all. He glanced down and blinked hard, stunned by everything he'd just heard. It took him a couple moments to collect himself so that he could respond appropriately. He looked back at a worried Calla and grabbed her hands with his. She didn't recoil from his warm touch, choosing instead to hold his hands in return.

"I'm so sorry, Calla…I had no idea," he said. "If I'd had known I was making you feel uncomfortable, I would've stopped immediately. I just thought that you were fine with it. I don't know why I thought that, but I did. I should've taken a hint."

"I should've told you the truth in the first place."

"Don't worry about it. I have no problem taking things slow. Besides, you made a good point— we should have fun as a new couple. I'd like that a lot, actually."

Calla let out a big sigh of relief. "I was so worried you wouldn't agree with me. I'm sorry if I'm being a pain."

"Don't be sorry for telling me how you feel," Matt remarked. "I'm just glad that we're on the same page."

Now more relieved than before, Calla moved closer and hugged her boyfriend tight. He returned the gesture warmly, kissing her forehead just before they broke apart. He reached out to stroke her cheek, and she responded with a loving smile.

"I'm looking forward to spending as much time with you as possible," she confessed.

"Me too," Matt replied. "Why don't we start doing that now? Let's put everything behind us and unwind by watching a movie."

Calla kissed his lips before responding. "I'd like that a lot, baby."

* * *

 **There you go! I hope you enjoyed this oneshot.**

 **Please review, and don't forget to check out my other fanfics! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


End file.
